


you're enough.

by glorioushyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aristocracy, Boys Kissing, CEO Lee Minho, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Perversion, Poor Chan, Tears, Wealth, im emo, no beta we die like men, unwelcome sexualization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorioushyunjin/pseuds/glorioushyunjin
Summary: the wealthy are not known for being polite, and it seems chan has gotten the short end of the stick, even on the arm of lee minho. luckily, his and minho's love isn't superficial.





	you're enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this concept came to me while on a road trip and i wrote it as soon as i got home. sorry for any mistakes xx

the sea of guests parted as minho strode into the banquet hall, arm linked with chan’s. the pair were immediately met with bows and dutiful greetings, “good evening, mr lee,” “a pleasure to see you, mr lee,” as per usual. minho was one of the most powerful attendees at the banquet, after all. 

he and chan each had expensive wardrobes thanks to minho’s high-ranking position, but tonight he’d wanted to go the extra mile. add embellishments. 

minho wore a deep violet vest with black floral embroidery, pressed black shirt underneath. a black suit jacket sat on his shoulders, gold onyx-encrusted cufflinks gleaming, and black suit pants that stopped just at the ankle of his polished black dress shoes. his silver-tinted-lilac hair was parted in the middle of his forehead, not quite falling into his eyes. chan donned a rich, velvet maroon suit jacket. gold stitching accented the darker red of his suit vest and complimented his white dress shirt. a red continental cross tie was fashioned around his neck, and his black pants, too, stopped just at the ankle, showing off his algonquin-toe shoes. his curly black hair was styled to the side, leaving a wedge of his forehead exposed.

the guests of this banquet were anything but natural-- bleached or spray-tanned skin, plastic surgery, body modifications. the smell of spent money hung in the air. it lingered around every sleazy company representative and every cocaine-addicted trophy wife, filling chan's lungs and suffocating him upon trying to exhale. chan realized he stuck out like a sore thumb what with his unaltered tan, naturally colored and textured hair, and athletic body. nothing about him said adulterated. aside from minho's dyed hair, he was untouched by wealth as well-- they were like two peacocks walking around new york city. a highly unusual sight for their environment.

minho walked calmly through the crowd, who had gotten over the news of his and chan’s arrival and were melding back together. he was the founder and ceo of a flourishing car manufacturing company, self-made and self-sustained. no one in this room could touch him, and he knew it. chan, on the other hand, was near-petrified. his hands shook as he gripped minho’s arm, hold tightening as they passed different huddlings of patricians. his eyes darted back and forth, nervous energy buzzing about his brain. with each flit of his eyes, he caught the stare of one or more guests, all quickly turning back to their colleagues, scowling. he knew a fair amount about the hush-hush prostitution and bribery that the wealthy partook in to satisfy their sexual desires, and he knew that everyone side-eying him was thinking the same thing: _slut. whore. how did minho happen upon such a pretty little bitch?_ chan shivered under their gaze.

minho was not blind to chan’s predicament. he noticed how, with every step they took towards each washed-up businessman or wannabe-celebrity, chan’s muscles tensed, eyebrows drawing taught. in an effort to console his boyfriend, minho rubbed chan’s arm gingerly where their appendages interlocked. he looked into chan’s eyes, trying his best to provide wordless comfort. _it’ll be okay,_ he mouthed, eyebrows worried. chan swallowed deeply.

he’d been to other events with minho before-- “conference” meetings, automobile conventions, awards shows-- but never anything this big. when minho asked him if he wanted to come with him he eagerly gave affirmation; he could not be prouder of his boyfriend and his business, and he knew that attending the event with him would be supporting the man he loved the most. he can do this. he can do this for minho.

“ah!” a shrill voice rang, somehow isolated from all the noise of the hall. “lee minho! i didn’t know if i’d be able to catch you tonight.” the source of the voice soon revealed himself, sifting through the crowd. he was a tall, stout man with stubble up his neck and face. balding at the crest of his head, he bowed to the pair. minho knew him as another representative of a rival car manufacturer, and to say he wasn’t very fond of the man was putting it softly.

“hello, mr kim,” minho greeted. 

“please, call me minjoon,” the man fussed. after a beat of silence he asked, “how are sales?”

“they’re fine.” in fact, they were skyrocketing.

“and those pesky emission regulations?”

“they haven’t been a problem.” the regulations meant nothing to minho-- the automobiles produced in his factories were already as efficient and eco-friendly as possible, and the regulations only fuelled production rates. but minjoon regarded efforts to save the environment bothersome. minjooon leaned into minho at an angle at which chan could barely see him, save for the lustrous gleam of his semi-hairless head.

“who’s the boywhore?” minjoon inquired, beady eyes flickering up and down chan’s body. the older man licked his lips, “a beauty. i wonder, who does he sound in bed? what did he cost you?” minho stiffened. he stepped back from the man, squeezing chan’s hand in his own.

“this is my boyfriend, chan,” minho said, voice steely. “if you’ll excuse us?” he didn’t wait for an answer, neglecting to bow at minjoon before rushing his lover away.

chan wasn’t deaf. he’d heard what the man had said— the remarks he’d made. he felt himself begin to shake, silver earrings jerking through the air as minho pulled him towards the frosted glass bathroom doors. no one went in the bathrooms— they were all too busy licking each other’s feet, trying to land another deal-- but just for privacy, minho locked the door. their shoes clicked against the marble floor of the bathroom as minho tugged chan by the hand, standing with his back against the wall. he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. he could feel chan’s distress with each stuttering breath, each repressed sob, and it broke his heart.

“channie… i’m sorry.”

thus began the waterworks.

chan’s eyes were red, unbidden tears rolling down his cheeks. he buried his head in the crook of minho’s neck, wetting minho’s collar.

“n-no,” chan choked out, fists clenched in the fabric of minho’s suit jacket as he looked up, “i’m s-sorry. i knew t-there would be creeps here, and i--“

“channie,” minho said, pulling away from the hug to bring a hand to chan’s face, “he harassed you… it’s not your fault. baby boy, don’t blame yourself for that.” chan sighed, nodding. he looked at his feet, tears streaming.

“can i kiss you, min?” he whispered shakily.

“of course.” minho connected their lips, gently tipping chan’s chin upward with his forefinger. 

chan deepened the kiss, pulling minho flush against his chest. minho moved his hands to the nape of chan’s neck, fingers carding through the soft curls. the elder hummed as minho took his bottom lip between his teeth. he pushed further, slipping his tongue inside chan’s mouth. they continued like this for a short while, the kiss sloppy but sweet. chan’s face was hot and wet with tears, but no more shed. minho pulled away, gasping for air. chan rubbed a thumb against his boyfriend’s cheek, a small smile gracing his lips before placing a peck on each side of minho's face. 

“baby boy,” minho said softly, eyes closed. he pressed their foreheads together. he could hear chan's shallow breath, “you are someone to be cherished. you are not an object, no one can buy you… you’re priceless. my beautiful, witty, compassionate channie. there's nothing in the world that can change that. you're wonderful, baby boy.”

“minho,” chan said with a hiccup, voice hoarse. “i love you so fucking much.”

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic :) feedback is appreciated, but kudos are neat as well!


End file.
